


Necessary Measures

by xlivvielockex



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are doing an Angel Rewatch at Stranger Things and I got this idea in my head to write a drabble for each episode. This is for Rm w/a Vu. Un'betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Measures

Cordelia rubbed the mark around her neck from where that creepy old ghost lady had tied wiring around it. It still hurt. She had to cancel her auditions because nobody wants a ‘suicide survivor’ hocking laundry detergent.

She frowned, looking into Angel’s empty office. Oh sure, he gets choked or stabbed or beat up, it’s a not big deal. He has the super vamp healing. But her…this line of work was not going to be without its bumps or bruises.

She leaned over her computer keyboard, hunting and pecking five words into a search engine.

‘Health insurance for small businesses’.


End file.
